Long Lost Love
by Vogel weiss
Summary: Rin, após o rompimento de seu namorado, muda. E ganha uma grande e triste surpresa.


**Pertencem a Rumiko, a banda Delain e ****Nightwish**

.com/watch?v=hn4ZUr-d05o  
April Rain - Delain (aconselho pelo menos ouvir essa música ^^)

|

**How does it feel when all you're couting on is scatterbrained?**  
_Como se sente quando tudo com que está contando se desfaz?_  
**Every wind that you have sailed upon, a hurricane**  
_Todo vento pelo qual você passou, uma tempestade._  
**Every summer you have seen was filled with april rain**  
_Todo verão que você presenciou foi preenchido com chuvas de abril_  
**It doesn't get easy, don't you know?**  
_Isso não é facil, você não entende?_

**Fortune smiles on you**  
_A sorte sorri pra você_  
**You're not watching, dig that hole deeper**  
_Você não está vendo, cavando aquele buraco profundo!_  
**Fortune smiles on you**  
_A sorte sorri pra você_  
**You're not watching, create your own fate**  
_Você não está vendo, criando seu próprio destino!_

**Count your blessings and prepare to change your point of view**  
_Conte suas bençãos e prepare-se para mudar seu ponto de vista_  
**All those days that you spent waiting won't come back to you**  
_Todos esses dias que voce perdeu esperando não voltarão pra você_  
**Take off the glasses that have shaded your world black and gray**  
_Jogue fora todos os vidros que tornaram seu mundo negro e cinza_  
**It doesn't get easy, don't you know?**  
_Isso não é facil, você não entende? _

**Fortune smiles on you**  
_A sorte sorri pra você_  
**You're not watching, dig that hole deeper**  
_Você não está vendo, cavando aquele buraco profundo!_  
**Fortune smiles on you**  
_A sorte sorri pra você_  
**You're not watching, create your own fate**  
_Você não está vendo, criando seu próprio destino!_  
**Keeps raining 'cause we are blind**  
_Continua chovendo... porque nós estamos cegos_

**Keeps raining 'cause we are tired**  
_Continua chovendo... porque nós estamos cansados_  
**Keeps raining 'cause we are blind to fortune's guidance now**  
_Continua chovendo... porque não enxergamos o caminho da sorte_  
**It keeps raining 'cause we are blind**  
_Continua chovendo... porque nós estamos cegos_  
**It will keep raining cause we are tired**  
_Continua chovendo... porque nós estamos cansados_

**Fortune smiles on you**  
_A sorte sorri pra você_  
**You're not watching, dig that hole deeper**  
_Você não está vendo, cavando aquele buraco profundo!_  
**Fortune smiles on you**  
_A sorte sorri pra você_  
**You're not watching, create your own fate**  
_Você não está vendo, criando sua própria verdade! _

_ Aeee Rin! Mando bem! - Disse Kouga para a garota no vocal, ja que estavam em uma gravadora. A moça sorriu em resposta.

_ Éééé! - Falou alegre Ayame que estava observando a gravação, ja que na frente da sala onde a garota estava, tinha um vidro transparente.

_ Espero que continue assim semana que vem - Disse Hakudoshi entrando na sala, onde a vocalista estava, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

_ Pode deixar! - Disse Alegre.

Se despediu de todos e saiu. Seu amigo, e grande amor estava na porta esperando-a. Foi em direção á ele e sairam daquele local. Foram caminhando em silêncio, nenhum dos dois queria falar, apenas ouviam o barulho do vento.

Rin e Sesshoumaru eram grandes amigos. No passado, tiveram um caso, talvez uma paixão adolescente, mas os dois sabiam que não era nada disso, eles tinham um amor verdadeiro, que iria durar para sempre, até o momento em que ele não quis mais e separou. Um dia depois, estava namorando Kagura.

Rin havia perdido seus pais a muito tempo, desde então Izayoi e Inu Taisho, pais de Sesshoumaru, também viraram seus pais. Então, sempre continuou vendo-o e sofrendo, pois nada mudara para ela, ainda o amava.  
Nunca entendeu por que ele rompeu, mas é a vida e continuou indo em frente.  
Pararam um pouco, e se debruçaram na grade que dava para ver o mar. Ele estava tão azul que ficaram observando.

_ Você mudou. - Disse Sesshoumaru quebrando o silêncio.

_ Você ajudou a isso.

_ Tsc! ( é um negocio meio irônico, que se faz com a língua '-')

Se olharam carinhosamente e depois voltaram a andar. Sesshoumaru deixou-a em casa e foi para sua. Rin assistiu tevê e foi se deitar. Não tirava o olhar dele da cabeça, nunca há olhou assim. Acabou dormindo.  
Ao acordar, viu que Izayoi havia ligado varias vezes para seu celular. Pegou-o e discou de volta. Grande erro. Ficou desesperada, Sesshoumaru havia sofrido um acidente.

.com/watch?v=P4bM8rp7hzk  
**Long Lost Love - Nightwish**

|  
**Trees have dropped their leaves,**  
_As árvores perderam suas folhas_  
**Clouds their waters**  
_Nuvens suas águas_  
**All this burden is killing me**  
_Todo este fardo está me matando_

Vestiu um vestido simples preto e correu para o hospital. Ao chegar lá, viu que Izayoi a esperava, com uma carta na mão.  
_ Que bom que chegou querida - Ela disse aflita.  
_ Como ele está? - Perguntou.  
_ Ele... Está bem, agora.  
_ Então por que está aflita? - Não compreendia.

**Distance is covering your way,**  
_A distância está cobrindo seu caminho_  
**Tears your memory**  
_As Lágrimas a sua memória_  
**All this beauty is killing me**  
_Toda esta beleza está me matando _

Estavam no meio do corredor.

_Porque ele está bem, em um lugar melhor, longe deste mundo.

_ Ahñ...? - Lágrimas ja estavam em seus olhos.

_ Eles está morto, e essa carta foi achada com ele, e é pra você. - Entregou e começou a andar em direção ao necrotério. Rin pegou a carta e ao seu redor, tudo ficou preto, como se nada existisse, a não ser ela.

**Oh, do you care,**  
_Ó, você se importa _  
**I still feel for you**  
_Eu ainda sinto por você_  
**So aware, **  
_Ó, tão ciente_  
**What should be lost is there**  
_De que o que deveria estar perdido está ali_

Saiu caminhando para fora do lugar, foi onde foram ontem, observar o mar, e começou a ler a carta. Ele estava doente, por isso terminou com ela, para não a ver sofrer, fez com que ela o odia-se, mas, ainda amava. Gostou de sua mudança, estava forte... Segura, iria suportar o que estava pro vir, sua morte.

**I fear I will never find anyone**  
_Eu temo que nunca, nunca acharei alguém _  
**I know my greatest pain is yet to come **  
_Sei que minha maior dor ainda está por vir_  
**Will we find each other in the dark**  
_Nós nos acharemos no escuro? _  
**My long lost love**  
_Meu amor há tempos perdido_

Ao terminar de ler, deu um sorriso triste, fechou os olhos com força, para tentar amenizar sua dor, era insuportável e jogou a carta, na qual o vento levou, deixando uma garota derramando lágrimas em uma madrugada, perto do mar, onde nunca iria sarar o coração, a não ser, se estivesse junto de quem queria estar... Seu amor há tempos perdidos, no infinito vazio que acabou de entrar.

**Oh, do you care,**  
_Ó, você se importa,_  
**I still feel for you**  
_Eu ainda sinto por você_  
**So aware,**  
_Ó, tão ciente,_  
**What should be lost is there**  
_De que o que deveria estar perdido está ali_**(3x)**

___________________________Fim_____________________________


End file.
